1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protection device for the outer fork of a universal joint.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Universal joints are in extensive use in industry but have the disadvantage that they are liable severely to injure a person who comes into contact with the joint when in use, because of the irregular profile.
The object of the device is to ensure more or less complete protection of the rotating parts of a universal joint.